Always
by HanaLovesFlowers
Summary: Katniss has an encounter with Peeta a month before the Reaping at a school dance. How will this effect the Games? and what is the talk of Rebellion?


**Hello everyone! So once again I had a story idea pop up in my head. Well here it is the first instalment of ****Always**** . I will be updating soon for chapter 2 and on my other 2 hunger games stories! 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The hunger Games T.T**

**Warning: kinda a lemon….kinda . not graphic.**

* * *

**Always**

**HanaLovesFlowers **

**Ch.1**

_Briiiiiinnnnnnnggggggg!_ The final bell of the day sounded, yet I was immersed with the world outside my window to notice. Summer time was here, I couldn't help but smile. Summer meant more food, more animals wander in the forest forbidden to enter on the other side of the fence, more plants began to bloom. But it also meant another Reaping day to take place, in a month. My classmates cheered as they cleared out of the room. Blue eyes and a smile ran to my desk, Madge bumped into a student before smiling kindly at something he had said.

"Katniss!" I looked up.

"Hey Madge" I picked up my books, stuffing them into my game bag. We began walking to meet Prim. "So you'll come tonight right?" I stopped giving her a odd look.

She rolled her eyes, " Kat! To the end of the year Party the school is having this year!" She bursted into a laugh, "Now Now no backing out, missy!"

I glanced at the willow, which Prim stood a yard away. "I don't know, Madge. I don't have anything to wear" which was true to a degree, My clothing is tattered with patches. "Plus I have to get Prim home, and start dinner…and-"

Prim smiled as she saw us, "Kat, I can take myself home!" she huffed then turned to Madge, "So what is she trying to get out of this time?" I felt my smile turn to a scowl.

Madge leaned against the base of the tree, "Oh just the end of the year dance for the older students."

Prim's eyes lit up, "Katniss you have to go! Go have fun like a teenager should! You are always taking care of me…and…. and hunting. I can handle dinner tonight, you go have fun!"

I let out a sigh, "Fine, I'll go… but I won't stay for long, ok?" In a flash the two blondes had me in a group hug.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~K/P~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I now stood in the middle of Madge's large bedroom, as she dug through her equally large closet. She laughed when I saw the size of the closet, I could be the size of half our home in the seam. She brought a handful of dresses, laying them on the bed. We ran through all but three, I picked a Black dress with a caped shelves and it flared out to my knees. She squealed seeing I found a dress… a dress (something I do not wear unless it's reaping day..) Then flung herself back into her closet only to return with a pair of black flats.

She walked to the door and turned with a slightly scary smile, "You get changed and I will be right back!" I stared at the dress in my hands, and quickly shed my pants, old t-shirt, and hunting boots. The material was soft as it slid over my skin. The back buttoned up, so I left it for Madge to do. She returned with a small bag. Then asked my to sit at a small table with a mirror, I believe it is called a vanity; mom had one once before we sold it. She quickly buttoned up the back of my dress, and then took my hair from its braid. She brushed my hair and rolled it in a hand-held machine. It was hot with a clip, as she unrolled my hair it fell in the perfect ringlet curl.

Swiftly she curled my hair, then opened her bag pulling out a small palette. She applied the powder to the top of my eyes, then a paste on a stick to my lashes. "Done!" she squealed, "Oh your going to be the talk of the party Katniss!" I blushed at the comment, "Who would talk about me?" She just smirked and whispered, "_He_ would.."

I cocked my head to the side and smirked bumping my hip with hers, "Yeah right! Now whom are you trying to impress? hmmm?" Her pale skin flushed red, and she would not meet my eyes.

She glanced to the cloak, "Oh no! We are going to be late!" she ran around the room slipping on her shoes before grabbing my arm and pulling me through her large house.

Soon we stood at the gates of the schoolyard, I gulped normally I would not be found at an event such as this. I looked at Madge she practically bounced on her feet, scouted the crowd then suddenly frozen her movements. Face flushing and eyes falling to the ground. "Hey, Catnip!" Gale walked up still in his school clothing. He looked over to Madge, "Hello Ms. Underseen? Right?"

She glanced up blushing, "Mrs. Underseen is my mom, its actually Madge." She glanced at the ground again. Curiosity got the best of me but then it hit me, she wanted to impress Gale!

I smirked, "She buys the strawberries, remember gale?" He glanced over and murmured what sounded like, "of course I remember." Before blushing as well. Maybe I can push them together… I glanced over at the small table set up. The two stood there staring at each other. "Well I think I'll go get a drink." I gave a quick glance and nod at Madge before walking away.

The small table held more than a large melt bucket of red colored punch. A plate of apples, A basket of bread, and a row of small roasted yard chickens. I reached over and grabbed a piece of bread, it was small and covered in baked cheese. I smelled it before taking a bite. It was cheesy, soft and had a taste of an herb, maybe rosemary? The sound came out of my mouth before I could control it; it was the best thing Ive tasted in my life!

"Well I'm glad you enjoy it." A chuckle came from behind me. I twirled around to see none other than Peeta Mellark. A blush crept on to my cheeks.

"They are very good, we don't get to enjoy things like this very often." I watched him as he came to stand next to me and take a roll, before biting into it.

"They are called Cheesy Buns." He blushed, "I know dumb name but its all I could come up with.."

"You made these?" I held my half eaten roll up. He nodded. Before I knew it I was having my first conversation with Peeta Mellark. We laughed as we discussed something that had happened years ago in our 7th grade Panem History class. We sat at a table far from the music and dancing sipping punch. It had a odd twang to it. I know it was once something called Fruit Punch (a rare find in district 12) but had something mixed in. Rye, Peeta's brother probably spiked it, as he was the school prankster. After our fifth cup of punch I began to loosen up, and we laughed as I told him the story of Gale being chased through the woods when we stumbled upon a mother boar with her piglets in our meeting spot in the woods. I had been perched in the tree above only to watch him be chased up another tree.

"So what are the woods like?" Peeta's eyes shined in a way I never had seen him before. He was handsome.. I blamed the alcohol.

I smiled, "Would you like to see them? The woods I mean?" He jumped up but stumbled I laughed and grabbed his arm to steady him. Some how I ended up holding his hand, "Come on lets go!" I glanced back, Madge and Gale stood in the crowd dancing. They wouldn't miss me; I would only be gone a few moments.

We left the schoolyard and headed from the meadow that runs beside it. The meadow was dotted with daises, dandelions, and wild violets. We laughed as Peeta bumped his head on the wooden fence that separated the meadow from town. Some how making it through still connected by our hands. We strolled across the field until we reached the electric fence. Dizzily I didn't listen for the tale tale signs of the buzzing, but tugged him on through the whole in the fence. I swayed on my feet, "Come on, I have something I want to show you!" Peeta laughed following as I tugged his arm. We stumbled through the woods nosily; no animals would grace us tonight; until we found the spot. A small meadow concealed by Oak and Maple trees. An area I never showed Gale. I let go of Peeta's hand, Twirling in the moonlight before falling back into the fluffy grass and Dandelions. His laugh filled the air, stirring an assault of butterflies in my stomach. He joined me lying on the grass. "its beautiful out here, it's the only place I feel safe." I closed my eyes breathing the air in.

"You make it beautiful." I swear I could see his smile even with my eyes closed. My face flushed and I opened my eyes only to find his staring back at mine.

I shake my head, "You are more beautiful, your soul is beautiful, and kind…i-if you wouldn't of given me that bread. We would of starved." The words out of my mouth before I could stop them. I finally could say what I always wanted to say but was to scared to do so. I focused on the flower next to me, scared of his reaction to my confession. A warm hand grabbed mine pulling my focus away from the flower, "I did it for you, Katniss." I couldn't control my action as I reached up to touch the spot that his mother had struck him. "Why? Why would you do that for me? S-she hit you!? You got hurt over me…I'm not worth that, Peeta.." The tears burned at the back of my eyes, leaking out the corners.

He grabbed my face; his own only inches from mine. "I think you're worth it. You mean so much to me Katniss." I don't know why I did it but I leaned in, kissing him. He gasped, allowing me to enter, our tongues fault. His body draped over his hands and mine tangled in my hair; the burning in my belly set me on fire. We stopped to breath only to start again. He trailed kisses down my neck, I swarmed under him. Feeling things I never felt before, I wanted him…I needed him. A whimper passed my lips as he kissed the base of the front of my dress. He raised his eyes to find mine and silently asked permission, I only captured him in another kiss. In the heat of the kiss his shirt now lay next to us; as does my shoes and soon to follow my dress. He gasps, as I kiss down his toned stomach, finally un-doing his pants. "A-are you sure?" His eyes wild with desire. "Yes. Please Peeta." That was all he needed for us to shed the rest of our clothing in a hurry of kisses and touches. He hovered over me and I braced myself for pain. It wasn't the pain I had heard seam girls speak of after leaving Cray's house; a peacekeeper whom trades sex for food and money. The burning lasted for a few moments but soon his movements were no longer painful but pleasurable.

Here in the safety of our meadow no one would hear our cries, moans and whispers as we made love. Peeta's body converged and he rolled off of me, pulling me to his side. I snuggled into his warmth and we soon fell asleep.

* * *

**Well that was my first Lemony- type- chapter.**

**Please give me feed back! those who do will get a shout out! 3**

**Rate-Review-Follow-Fave~**

**Love, Hana **


End file.
